1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to headwear, and more particularly, to a headwear apparatus which provides enhanced structural features and which has the ability to releasably retain accessory members (which can hold various articles).
2. Background Art
The use of headwear is known in the art. Among other forms of headwear, both baseball style hats and visors are well known. One drawback to baseball style hats is their lack of ventilation. While visors enhance ventilation, it is often times easy for a visor to become dislodged and forced downward across the face of the user. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide headwear that has the collective advantages of a baseball style hat and the visor without the drawbacks thereof.
Additionally, it is often desirable to have storage compartments, and other retaining structures in headwear. While this is desirable, in other situations, it is desirable to have no such retaining structures. Even where storage or retaining structures are desired, different sports or activities require different storage or retaining structures. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide headwear that has accessory members configured to releasably retain articles (such as golf tees, golf balls, money, coins, credit cards, etc.), while facilitating releasable attachment of the accessory members to the headgear. Thus, the user can selectively remove and replace the various accessory members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide headwear that has the collective advantages of a baseball style hat and the visor without the drawbacks thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide headwear that has accessory members configured to releasably retain articles.
It is another object of the invention to provide headwear that has accessory members that allow selective attachment and removal thereof from the headwear such that the accessory members can be used only when desired.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.